Don't Look Back
by amber-rita
Summary: Itasaku. first x-over. Naruto-Bleach. Sakura is treated bad and leaves to the akatsuki. Better summary inside Hiatus indefinately
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this fanfiction, except my three OC characters. If I own the amines mentioned in here, let me just say I would be happy. So, ya don't flame me for not having a disclaimer, because I do! My OC characters are mine(and my two friends0! No one, else's except my two friends who are also two of my two OC characters.

Summary: In the village of Konoha, Sakura Haruno is treated badly. She is asked to come back to her true home, but the Akatsuki want her. Who will she choose? Itachi and Sakura love story. First cross-over. Naruto-Bleach cross-over. Has my two friends and I in it. I don't think I'm a good writer, but I try! Review my story, please.

Don't Look Back

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_Sakura Thoughts'_

**(My Thoughts/Comments)**

Sakura was walking to her house, she just got off of her shift at the hospital. She was walking along the streets when she saw her friends. They were laughing and it looked like they were having fun. _'Why would they not invite me to hang out with them?'_ Sakura thought. _**'Look child, they are going into that new club. Lets go in there and get in their sight, but ignore them. CHA! That's what they get for ignoring us!'**_ Inner Sakura said. Sakura shook her head. She decided to follow her inners' idea. She walked into the club. As she was headed to the bar, she made sure her friends could see her. "What can I get for you?" asked the bartender. Sakura looked at the bartender. The bartender was a pretty woman, she had cherry wood color eyes, and shining light brown hair.

'Just water please." Sakura said. The bartender nodded. She knew that her friends saw her. Just then someone sat next to her. She looked at them through her peripheral vision.

"Long time no chat, Sakura." The stranger said.

"Why are you here Ikuto?" Sakura asked. It was quiet for a moment. The bartender brought Sakura her water, and asked Ikuto what he wanted.

"Nothing for me beautiful." Ikuto said, the bartender nodded and left," I'm here because you should come back. Your sentence has been served, why don't you come home/" Sakura sighed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her friends stopped laughing,they were staring at her and Ikuto. Ikuto grabbed her hand and kissed each knuckle.

"We miss you, we need you. I miss and need you." Ikuto whispered as he massaged her hand. Sakura looked up at him. He had midnight blue hair, the darkest blue eyes she ever saw, and a face as blank as Sasuke Uchiha. The only way you could tell he had emotion were his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Just then her friends walked up. Ikuto dropped her hand.

"You know how to reach me. Reach me when you decide." Ikuto said. Sakura nodded as he left.

"Who was that Sakura/" Ino asked. Sakura looked at them. They were her supposed friends, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Ten -Ten, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji, Lee, and Shino.

"No one that is important." Sakura said as she got up and left.

As Sakura was heading home she kept on thinking. _'Why would they want me home. I mean after getting suspended they want me back?' __**'Your suspension is over with, child.'**_ Inner Sakura said.

The next day, Sakura was early for meeting Team & at the bridge. Since it was two hours since the rest of the team would be there, Sakura took a nap. Just then she heard whispering. "Is she dead?" "No. I think she is just asleep." "Lets poke her with a stick!" Are the things Sakura was hearing. She opened her eyes. "Ah!" screamed Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi just jumped back.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Sakura-Chan! Why would you do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Ya, now were late for our mission." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. Sasuke hn'ed. They then ran off. After running for three hours, they stopped.

"Sakura set up camp and start dinner," Kakashi said, "The boys and I are going to take a bath." Sakura just nodded in response.

**To The Boys!**

"Kakashi-sensei why is Sakura the only one setting up camp?" Naruto asked.

" Because I'm to lazy." Kakashi replied.

"And she's useless." Sasuke said. Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads. They then got in the water.

**To Sakura!**

As Sakura was heading to the river to get the fish for dinner, she heard laughter. She parted the bushes to see where it came from. It was her team. _'They look like their having fun.' _Thought Sakura. Her team was playing in the water. Sasuke was dunking Naruto in the water, and Kakashi was using his water dragons to drench them. _**' Lets just go. There not important.'**_ Inner Sakura said. Sakura then left to go down the river farther to get fish. Once she was at a nice area of the river with lots of fish, she started fishing. Since Sakura was distracted, she didn't notice a strong chakra signature behind her."Why do you put up with them, Sakura Haruno?" A strange voice asked her. Sakura, being startled, fell in the river. Once she got out, She noticed who the stranger was.

"Itachi Uchiha! Why are you here?"Sakura asked. Itachi stared at her with his cool, unemotional gaze.

"Join the Akatsuki. We will recognize and respect you and your powers." Itachi said.

"I-I don't know." Sakura said. Itachi nodded.

"I will give you two weeks to decide." Itachi said. Itachi disappeared just like he appeared. After Itachi left, Sakura headed back to camp.

"Where have you been Sakura!"Naruto shouted. Kakashi nodded.

"S-Sorry. I feel into the river." sakura said as she was shivering. Sakura sneezed. "Gah. Here's the fish. I'm going to bed, hopefully I will be better tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Ya. Go to bed, your already weak and we don't need you to be any weaker." Sasuke said. Kakashi snickered.

**The Next Day!**

Sakura got up early. "Gah," Sakura sniffled, "It will be awhile 'till the others wake up, I might as well make a fire." Sakura whispered. Sakura started the fire.

"She's' so sick, she doesn't even notice us." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. "Sakura-Chan lets go!" Naruto whined. Sakura nodded.

After two hours of running, they came to the village where they had to turn in a scroll. "We are konoha ninjas, here to return a scroll." Kakashi said. The guards nodded and let them pass. "Lets head to the hotel."Kakashi said. When they got to the hotel, the desk manager said they were in luck, only to rooms left. "Naruto, Sasuke, you guys share a room, and Sakura and I will share a room." Kakashi ordered. When they got to their rooms, Sakura laid down on her bed.

"Lets go out for dinner, specifically ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, you don't have to yell." Sasuke said.

"NO! I WILL YELL IF I WANT TO!" Naruto yelled. Sakura sighed.

"The boys and I are going out to dinner, your staying." Kakashi said.

"Okay, I'm just going to take a nap, sleep off this cold."Sakura replied. The boys left.

'_Why does Ikuto want me to go back, I know my friends don't treat me well, but I just can't leave them.'_ Sakura thought. _**'Yes you can! They just treat you like trash.'**_ Inner Sakura said. _'But what about the Akatsuki? I could always join them.'_ Sakura thought. Just then her team came back. "I'm going out for dinner." Sakura said. Her team nodded. When Sakura got to the ramen stand, she placed her order.

"So, you got the message?" Nemu asked. Sakura nodded.

"I got asked to join the Akatsuki."Sakura whispered. Nemu nodded.

"We will be with you any with any decision you make. I got to hurry back to Mayri now."Nemu said as she left. Sakura sighed as she paid for her meal and left.

"Sakura-Chan! Where were you!" Naruto screamed in her ear.

"Hn. Not that we care or anything." Sasuke said.

"We just don't want you to get kidnapped cause who will heal us?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"Sorry, I got caught up. I'm going to take a bath." Sakura said as she got her bathing stuff. Her team waved her out.

Awhile later, Sakura was in the bath house. This bath house had a small waterfall area. Sakura was under the waterfall, when she heard some people getting in. Being careful to not make much noise, Sakura lowered herself further into the water, so only her eyes and some hair showed. "I mean come on! Pink hair? Ninja's are supposed to be inconspicuous, with her ugly pink hair everyone will know who she is!" Naruto all but practically screamed.

"Dobe, your actually right." Sasuke said in his monotone**(darkangel791: annoying voce. Sasuke is annoying!)**voice.

"She could date Lee. Pink and green go **so** nice together." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke snickered.

"No. She would end up hurting him."Sasuke said. _'That was it! I have had enough!'_Sakura thought viciously.

"Me and Lee would not make a good couple! My hair is natural and this is a CO-ED bath house."Sakura screamed. She left the bath house in a rage.

Later the boys came back to the room. "What's' her problem?"Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sasuke shrugged.

"Who cares. Lets play poker."Kakashi said.

"Loser has to hang with Sakura." Sasuke said. They went to a quiet area in the two adjoining rooms. Just then Sakura came in.

"If one of you guys lost, I wouldn't have hung out with you guys anyway." Sakura said as she threw a chair at them. Sakura then left in a huff.

When Sakura got to her room, she sat on her bed. _'Why do they treat me horrible?' _Sakura thought. _**'Maybe they are just jealous of you.' **_Inner Sakura said. Sakura thought about that for a while. _**'Why don't we leave them and go home.'**_ Inner Sakura said. _'This is our home.'_ Sakura thought. Inner Sakura sighed. _**'That's not what I meant. Home as in with Ikuto and the others. Where we will be loved. With people we love.'**_ Inner Sakura said. "What about Hin-…"Sakura started to say but stopped. _'Ok, but what about the Akatsuki. They want me.' _Sakura thought. _**'That is true…lets just go to bed and think about this later.'**_ Inner Sakura said. Sakura got ready for sleepy time**(darkangel: I was tired when I wrote this part. School makes me sleepy. Time to crawl in a ball and go to sleep. Momo" B-but darkangel! Your in English class! Pay attention and stop falling asleep! darkangel: Sorry Momo-Chan. I'm tired and I'm passing this class, so I can sleep if I want to! Momo: Back to the story Byakuka lover!).** Sakura pretended to be asleep. Kakashi walked in. Kakashi looked at Sakura and shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Announcement

Okay so I'm going over the stats for this story, and what do I see? No one reviewed it! It is on two favorites and two alerts, and has had seventy-four hits. But no reviews! I will updat if you review. I know, its hard to ask of you. To click the review story/chapter button and type something. Hard, right? Well, chapter two is done being written, I think? So just review already!

See you on the dark side!

-darkangel791


	3. ANOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!  
Hey, so I know that I have not updated my stories in a long time, and I was grounded for awhile, so I couldn't update. I also have writers block. Now, recently, the updates I have posted I just typed up, I had no manuscript to look at. So I do not know where in any of my stories are. I also don't know which story to pay attention to first, so on my profile, there is a poll with all my stories on it, do vote which story I should update first! Highest voted story gets updated first,etc. Voting ends August 24!

See you on the dark side!  
-darkangel791


	4. NoteHiatus

**Yes, I know I have posted a little too many of these, but I am planning to only focus on my first story at the moment. Everything else will be on Hiatus until I have the urge to update another of my stories. I will keep up to date with typing the chapters to my other stories, but I will not post them, because I want to finish a story and everything. I am also looking for a beta(s), if your interested, PM me, and I a, open to suggestions for all my stories, just PM me. Also whatever beta I have a story will beta my chapters for the stories I'm not working on, so they are ready to be published.**

**Please bear with me through this.**


	5. Hate Me!

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


End file.
